Dance For Me
by WookieCookie
Summary: He was chaste - beyond corruption, cherished by many, and it only took a gentle nudge to push the rest of dominoes down one by one to change everything forever. Dark/Possessive-Kaname Implied Non-con Dark-Theme Unbetaed


**Warnings: **_**Fallen Angel-Zero, Dark/Possessive-Kaname, Implied Non-con somewhere (If you can find it), OOC (?), Dark theme and many, many more.**_

**X_X**

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time, there was a loner angel who loved to dance under the sterling stars during dark crescent moon nights. He was chaste - beyond corruption, cherished by many, and it only took a gentle nudge to push the rest of dominoes down one by one to change everything forever.<em>

Before that misfortune befell him, he was a beautiful angel who was loved and admired by other fellow angels. However, one millennia, where day suddenly became an eternal night, he was violated, assaulted into humiliation by one of his brothers. His vial of grace was destroyed, for he had lost his virtue and purity.

With that, his presence was never allowed in heaven anymore. The god condemned him as a fallen angel, refusing to hear his plea and small voice of truthfulness. Besides, he was nothing but a naive and kindhearted low-ranking angel. As he was thrust down into the mortal world, the small angel wept for he was cursed with mortality, able to die by disease and old age.

He begged for forgiveness - _even though he knew he did not commit a single mistake_- against his Father, against his Creator. Day and night. Day and night. Day and night - he danced under the moon until his now human feet bled under the harsh act forced upon them. The fallen angel never stopped. He danced and danced and danced as in his realm, dance was what angels considered a holy offering. His only wish was to be accepted back into the only home he ever knew.

He feared the human dimension, for humans were many things but kind, sacrosanct, graceful and saintly. This place...was very similar to the forbidden place they called purgatory. It was a place for neither good souls nor bad souls. It was a world wedged between heaven and hell.

After seventy-seven days, four hundred and twenty-six dances, three thousand two hundred and thirty-four spins, the angel stared at the dimmed crescent moon with a willowed eyes. Unknown to him, from afar, a few yards away behind the dead tree, stood a young man. Said young man was intrigued. Oh, perhaps more than intrigued. Now, it was a pure obsession.

Fallen angels were common among the humans. Some of them would gladly offer help to the fallen, whilst the others mostly used the fallen for their own manipulative purposes. Angels were known throughout due to their beauty and pure, alluring appearances. What confused the young man was why an exquisite creature such as the one-winged angel before him was a fallen. He was too beautiful, too flawless to be one of the fallen.

The young man thought - such elegance that could slip through tiniest fingers, a form that resembled the white swan, beauty without an equal and a broken wing that hid many secrets...it had to be a mirage. Therefore, the young man kept on observing from afar.

That was...

Until the day where the young man finally grew greedy, succumbing to his desire, wanting the fallen angel to dance all for himself. The young man approached the fallen angel during a gloomy twilight. The one-winged angel sensed his presence, acknowledging the human with a simple nod. The silver-haired creature opened his mouth to say a string of words but the human shushed him. A finger on his lips.

"Hush and shush, for the smallest swoosh can awaken her." the young man whispered.

"Her?"

"Oh, Veneficia, the witch of the forest. She hates visitors you see. But she loves it when someone wishes help from her and she will take something from you in return as compensation." the human made another step closer to the angel, his fingers reaching out as if to catch his newest obsession and put him in a bird cage. "Share me your name."

The angel blinked.

"Zero."

Now, it was the human's turn to blink. "Zero? Void? Emptiness? Nothing? Dull? Why such name?" then he added, "And I'm Kaname, little angel." the fallen angel ignored the human's nickname for him. After all, fallen angels were regular in this world. Instead, he answered his previous question. "I have such name because I was created under the zilch star."

The human nodded. "Why are you here?" he inquired. The silver angel smiled weakly, his sad gaze blocked by the long white fringe.

"Betrayal." the little angel muttered.

**-o-**

After weeks flew, the greed in the young man was replaced by the darkest want, and soon he became wary that one day the fallen angel would leave. They were friends now. The human visited the hill every day, a music box in his hand. A lullaby for the fallen angel.

_"Dance, dance, dance my dearest ice princess," _the human hummed along with the lullaby. _"For when you stop you will be mine, trapped in a sand glass of time."_the fallen angel chuckled at that. The young man could be adorable sometimes despite the creepiness floated around him.

It was when the angel declared he wanted to stop dancing and live in this world with humans that made the young man became livid. He did not want the fallen angel to stop dancing. He did not want the fallen angel to dance for others. He did not want to share the fallen angel. He was his.

It forced him to meet the witch that resided in the deepest of the forest. The witch had grinned. Her long, old fingers tapped the young man's shoulder in merriment and wickedness. She complied to help the human in exchange for his heart. She took his human feelings and made the fallen angel to be the young man's possession forever.

"A human without a heart is not a human anymore, Kuran Kaname." the witch uttered. "They are what we call...outsider." with those words, she left him with a music box. It was the young man's music box. Where she found it, he had no idea. Despite the now empty vessel, the young man still desired the fallen angel more than anything did. He watched the music box and the little doll that danced and spun on the glass circle while the lullaby played, a smile graced his face.

That little doll was his little angel. Now the fallen angel was his for eternity, trapped in the music box only for him to see as he danced forever and ever. Yes, this was perfect. "Mine now, never break, never leave, and never stop."

The young man began to sing the song_, "Dance, dance, dance my dearest ice princess for when you stop you will be mine, trapped in a sand glass of time."_ As the frozen fallen angel that replaced the ballerina danced on the stage of a revolving cylinder - the pins plucked the tuned teeth of a steel comb. The angel's fate sealed by one human's craving.

* * *

><p><strong>X_X<strong>

**Written by Wookie**

**A/N: This will be my (Wookie) last VK fic **_**for a while. **_**Thanks for all those wonderful reviews everyone ^-^~**


End file.
